


1095 Days

by wonxas



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, i don’t know how to center lmao, i might continue the story, i wrote this for school lol, more mark love, mostly angst, said is dead guys, the got7 tag is dry, took me three days to write and threes days to edit, who knows - Freeform, youngjae’s only there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonxas/pseuds/wonxas
Summary: Marks falling.Falling.Falling deeper.Until he isn’t anymore.(or 2.3k words of me venting on a school narrative)





	1095 Days

**Author's Note:**

> more mark love pls
> 
> if there’s any spelling or grammar errors come tell at me because i edited this three times and two of my friends did i’m so d o n e

The room was humid, too humid to be used as a practice room, but here he was. Mark was lying on the floor covered in sweat, wishing for some imaginary force to come whisk him away. There were 10 other boys in the room, and all but one were seemingly dead after the hour long dance practice. The kid was taller than Mark and had little to no sweat coating his body. Mark was impressed but also envious by his excellent dancing skills and stamina. He has been here, in this very practice room, for almost a year. One year without seeing his family, while this kid seemed like this was his second month here. He probably saw his family every weekend, too.

_He probably speaks fluent Korean too_ , Mark thought bitterly. Mark was still speaking a beginners level of Korean despite being in the country for nearly a year. Why’d he even think he was cut out for this anyway? Singing, rapping, and dancing in front of a crowd? He didn’t even know how to do any of those things. Why did he travel halfway around the world to become an idol?

Five minutes into the class’ fifteen minute break, the towering minor came to sit next to him and started rambling, “I know you don’t speak good Korean but I was wondering if you’d listen, ‘cause you seem like you’d be really good at that. Will you?” Mark nodded. “This is only my tenth week here, which seems kind of mean since you’ve been here way longe, but I feel so much pressure on me. I got here into because I’m fantastic at dancing. Then people heard that and started calling me a ‘dancing machine’. I feel like people just want me in their future group because the only thing I do really well. You feel me?” Mark nodded again. “I’m sorry if I bothered you at all. I’ll be going now. Thank you.”

“I-It’s fine,” Mark whispered in broken Korean. He felt a little better now, not having to live up to someone’s standards. “Mark.”

“Yugyeom,” The kid, Yugyeom, replied. So it seems the kid’s name is Yugyeom.

.

“Mark! Hey, Mark! Over here!” Jinyoung yelled at him. “I have something to tell you! It’s very important!”

Jinyoung was his only friend at JYP, if you don’t count yugyeom and his one sided therapy sessions. He meet Jinyoung while scrambling to get to his Korean tutor about a year ago. He was running down the hall, books falling out of his hands, when he ran into something that didn’t feel like a wall. It turned out it was Jinyoung, who was coming back from his own English tutor. Mark apologized and rushed to get himself together for class. Jinyoung asked if Mark knew any English, since he was going to the tutoring halls. Mark nodded and replied was going for Korean tutoring. Jinyoung then started begging Mark to help him with his English and that he would return the favor. An improbable friendship formed that day, but Mark wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“What do you want, Jinyoung?” Mark questioned, already weary from today’s activities.

“Well you know Jaebum, right? Jaebum say hi,” Jaebum whispered out a hushed ‘hi’. “Well we were called to JYP’s office. Big hotshot JYP, not me. So, it turns out he wanted to debut a duo called the JJ Project or JJP. He said we’d ideal for it. IDEAL, MARK! I can’t believe I’m debuting, with Jaebum nonetheless. Oh my god,” Jinyoung wheezed out. Mark was surprised because it wasn’t every day that JYP wanted to see someone and debut them in a group. Mark was happy for his friend, but it seemed to only add fuel to his fire of internal turmoil. It still seemed like Mark wasn’t good enough, even after training for two years.

“I’m really happy for you, Jinyoungie. You’re astounding at singing and your voice completes Jaebum’s. I hope you have a successful debut. Both of you,” Mark told Jinyoung and Jaebum. They still seemed in shock about the whole experience.

“It turns out we’re debuting in two months,” Jaebum spoke for the first time. Mark knew Jaebum because he and Jinyoung were tied at the hip. It was quite weird to Jinyoung without Jaebum and vise versa, but that’s how Mark meet Jinyoung. “We won’t be able to sit with you at lunch because we need to practice as much as possible. Our free times were also cut so we won’t be able to stumble across you then either. We’re sorry, Mark.”

“It’s fine guys,” Mark responded positively, even though he wasn’t content about his friends leaving, he wanted them to have the best debut ever. “I can take Yugyeom up on his offer to sit with him and his two friends. Fighting!”

.

“Gyeomie! What are you doing?” BamBam laughed at Yugyeom. BamBam was Yugyeom’s  
“very best, oh my god, I love you” friend. It was bizarre that Yugyeom used Mark as an outlet for his problems and not BamBam, but BamBam did tend to talk too much.

“I’m dancing, can’t you see me dummy?” Yugyeom jerked his backside back and did a sort of raptor arm dance. It was quite strange, but it wasn’t the strangest thing Mark’s seen them do.

“No, idiot. That’s not dancing. Even I can do better than that!” Jackson, Yugyeom’s other friend, shaked his hips and started running around the room. Jackson was… interesting to say the least. Who gives up going to the olympics to become and idol?

“Mark!” BamBam shouted. “Come dance with us!” By this point, BamBam was doing his own crazy dance. Mark sighed, but begrudgingly got up. Living on the West Coast gave him some weird dancing experiences. Mark never thought he’d be using them, dance party or not.

“GO MARK! YES, GO MAN!” Jackson screamed. The terrible trio stopped their dancing to watch Mark show his West Coast moves.

“It’s nothing Jack—Tuan! What do you think you’re doing! You’re the oldest! You’re supposed to keep them in line, not join them! No wonder you guys haven’t debuted yet,” Mark was halted by the boy’s dance coach.

“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again,” Mark’s voice dropped to a whisper and he bowed his head.

“If that happens one more time, I’m going to have to tell JYP that you aren’t taking this seriously. If that happens, well then. I hope you’re ready for your precious California sunset,” The dance coach retorted. Mark felt ashamed. Ashamed that he let foolish games distract him from becoming better. Better than anything.

“Yes, sir,” Mark responded. The only good thing about going back home would be seeing his family, but even then, they’d bash him for throwing away his dream of entertaining.

“Now get back to work. I expect you to know this choreography by tonight.”

“Yes, sir!” The four boys spoke in various tones. Jackson gave Mark a worried look, but Mark just shook it off.

“Are you okay, Mark?” Yugyeom inquired. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah, Mark. We’re really worried,” BamBam added to Yugyeom’s questioning. Mark felt frustrated and confused. He thought he doing well enough to stay a trainee, but it seems like he wasn’t.

“I’m fine! Totally fine! I don’t need your worrying!” Mark exploded. He really just needed a good night's rest. He’d love a talk with Jinyoung, but he’s too busy ending his promotions with Jaebum. “Let’s just finish learning this choreography.”

They all looked at Mark with concerned faces, but obeyed him nonetheless.

.

“I can’t believe I tripped up like that,” Mark whispered into the empty space that is his dorm.  
“I can’t afford to do that. I can’t disappoint my family.”

Mark felt tears on his cheeks before he registered them. It was only a matter of time before the young adult started bawling. Mark attempted to hiccup back his tears, but it seemed to make it even worse. Why couldn’t he be talented? All he wanted was to entertain and brighten someone’s day. Maybe Mark should have been on his way back to the homeland by now.

“Mark! It’s Jinyoung and co. We were wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with us. I know we haven’t seen you in a while, so I wanted to make it up to you,” Jinyoung pestered. Oh, Jinyoung. Poor, poor Jinyoung.

“I-I’m fine. You go out and have fun. I-I’ll be fine by myself he-here,” Mark stuttered. He didn’t feel like his friends had to deal with him right now. He’s been through three years alone, he can go another sleepless night.

“You don’t sound fine. I’m coming in there, okay?” Yugyeom caught on. Mark couldn’t respond as the door was opening at the moment. Mark tried to shield himself from the six gazes that landed on face, but it was too late. They already saw the tears.

“Mark!” Jaebum shouted suddenly. He pushed his way passed the kids and shoved himself by Mark’s side. “Mark, are you okay?”

“Does it look like I’m okay, Jaebum?!” Mark demanded. His eyes were blotchy and his nose was runny. He looked a mess, and honestly, he was a mess.

“No, but—That’s right! I’m not okay! I’m never okay anymore! All I ever do is worry about being kicked out and sent back home! I’m not good at anything like you guys are. All I have is my supposably pretty face. This isn’t okay! I’m 20 now. I’m too old to be likeable, at all. I feel like crap all the time and you guys never notice. Sometimes I wonder why you even keep me around!” Mark interrupted Jaebum with a speech. This is the first time he’s ever told anyone about his feelings, since he’s generally a quiet person. Everyone in the room seemed shocked by Mark’s outburst, but they didn’t comment on it.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have listened. I could have helped!” Yugyeom retorted, curious as to why Mark would just bottle up all his emotions.

“I didn’t want to burden you, Gyeomie. You’re still too young. You shouldn’t have to deal with your own problems or mine,” Mark murmured under his breath, but everyone could still hear him.

“What do you mean, Mark?” Bambam spoke.

“I’m the oldest, so I should have the most mental stability out of all of us. I need to protect you all,” Mark insisted, but that only made matters worse.

“Just because you’re the oldest doesn’t mean you have to be the toughest!” Jackson exclaimed for the first time since he entered Mark’s room. 

“Friends listen to each other vent and comfort each other. If we don’t help you, then we’re crappy friends. You know you come to us, right, Mark?” Everyone looked at Mark with hopeful eyes. “You know you don’t have to go through this alone?”

“Yeah, maybe I don’t.”

.

“Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, and Kim Yugyeom. Please escort yourselves to JYP’s office. I repeat, escort yourself to JYP’s office.”

Gasps ran out through the cafeteria. What could JYP want with them? Jinyoung and Jaebum were already in a group for lord’s sake!

The excursion to JYP’s office was silent, only the footsteps of the six boys could be heard throughout the hallway. As they stepped into the elevator to get to the top floor, Jackson questioned, “Why do you think he asked for us?”

“I honestly have no idea. Maybe to kick us out,” Jaebum mused. They all found this quite comical except Mark.

“Don’t joke about that, DefSoul,” Mark tsked as the elevator door opened, stepping out of it. The other five boys stood in shock for a minute until Bambam’s laughter rang out. Soon everyone was laughing besides Jaebum. “What? Do you guys want to be late?”

“No!” They all screamed. Jackson stepped out of the elevator, followed by Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Bambam, and finally Jaebum.

“That wasn’t funny, guys,” Jaebum spit out.

“You’re right, Jaebum. That was hilarious!” Jinyoung cried out while opening the looming doors to JYP’s office. The office was quiet, until a voice shook the airways.

“Welcome boys! I have a proposition for you!” JYP told them. The boys looked at him with curious eyes, so JYP went on. “I have a story for you guys before. So, one night while in bed, I had the great idea of making a new boy idol group. I asked myself who would be the best people for it and the first names that came into my head were a trainee who’s been here for two months, Yugyeom, Jackson, Bambam, and Mark. I then thought you guys wouldn’t want to be in a group without JB and Jinyoung. I’d like to extend the offer to you two, too. So, would you?”

“With another trainee?” Jaebum questioned before anyone could celebrate.

“Yes, they should be here by now though…” JYP trailed off. They all started at him with wide eyes. This was quite weird. The room was noiseless until Bambam shouted out a shrieking “YES.” The other boys nodded their heads in suit and started their own celebratory dances. Soon, Mark and Jackson ended up near each other.

“Hey, Mark! If we successfully debut and are still going strong in three years, will you go on a date with me?” Jackson asked, too excited for someone to be asking someone else on a date.

“Sure, I mean what could go wrong!” Mark exclaimed, being in a high-like state.

They continued to celebrate until the door was shoved open.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I heard the news and I’m glad to be working with you. I’m Choi Youngjae.”

.

“Hey, Mark? Remember what I said about four years back?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Can I take you out now?”

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this (*´艸`*)
> 
> twitter


End file.
